The OxKings obsession
by Slightly disturbed
Summary: The Ox-King is obsessed with a certain person. But, will he ever be brave enough to express his feelings, before its to late?


The Ox-King sat in the crowded living room of Kame house, surveying its occupants. It was one of those get togethers the Z-gang had once a year, and this year was just the same as every other year. Chi Chi was bragging about Gohans achievements to Bulma, as their 2 younger children, Trunks and Goten, ran around outside. Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha and Yajirobe where watching Master Roshis 'aerobics' show, all about half a centimetre away from the T.V. Gohan was sitting with Krillin, 18 and their kid, Marron, talking about his highschool life. Goku was trying to get Piccolo to play football on the beach with him, but Piccolo was refusing him. And then... there was Chiaotzu. Dear, sweet Chiaoztu, sitting on a cushion, chatting with that 3 eyed FREAK Tien! Were did Tien get off, playing with Chiaotzus feelings like he did? Poor little Chiaotzu needed a man in his life, but TIEN only wanted to be friends. Chiaotzu deserves more in a man, thought Ox-King, staring at the pale little emperor, admiration in his eyes. But Chiaotzu... How could someone so handsome ever love a beast... A big, fat, ugly lug like me? Especially with my name- The Ox-King! An emperor like Chiaotzu would never even CONSIDER dating a fat hepher like me, he thought, sniffling back his tears.  
As the day progressed, there was soon only about 5 people at Kame house- Roshi, Oolong, Ox-King, Chiaotzu and Tien. Everyone else had left, as they had other engagements, or they just wanted to get away from that cramped little dump of a house. Ox-King had refused to go home, when Chi Chi had asked, he said he wanted to catch up with his old pal Roshi. But, in reality, he wanted to savour the last few precious hours he could, with Chiaotzu. "Oh, Chiaotzu", whispered the Ox-King, getting aroused just by saying Chiaotzus name. Ox-King just wanted one night- ONE NIGHT, to prove his undying love for Chiaotzu. I will tell you Chiaoztu! I will", he said, under his breath, un aware that he was being watched.  
"Tell Chiaotzu WHAT exactly, Ox-King", came Tiens 3 eyed freaky voice.  
"Oh, TIEN! I didn't notice you where EAVES DROPPING! Well, for your information, its non of your business", said the Ox-King, face now a purple colour, from his embarassment.  
"Oh, I think it IS my business, when your talking about my best friend", Tien replied, shaking his head at the Ox-King.  
"I'll show you, 3 eyes", yelled the Ox-King, standing up, and towering over Tien.  
"Oh, I'm SHAKING", said Tien, sarcastically.  
"Bombs away", yelled Ox-King. Then, the un thinkable happened. The Ox-King done his most lethal attack of all-The egg fart of doom. The green gas flew up to Tien, and engulfed his body, seeping into his lungs, and choking him. When the dust cleared, all that was left of Tien, was his 3 eye balls, all with horrified looks. The Ox-King laughed, and squashed the eye balls with his big, fat, smelly foot, eyeball juice sticking to his rotten feet. Moments later, Chiaotzu walked in. "Excuse me Mr Ox-King, sir. But, where is Tien", asked Chiaotzu, his boyish features full of worry.   
"You won't need to worry about that beast anymore", said The Ox-King, shaking his head.  
"What ever do you mean? I love Tien", yelled Chiaotzu, his eyes full of tears.  
"Well, Chiaotzu. I AM Tien! We switched bodies! Tien said that, before he has a relationship with you, he wants to be in a real mans body. So, we swapped", said the Ox-King, SO OBVIOUSLY lying!  
"Really, Tien? That is so sweet. But I loved you, just as you where", said Chiaotzu, blushing.  
"Well, now there is more of me to love, my sweet", said the Ox-King, grinning.  
"Oh, your so sweet Tien", started Chiaotzu,"....Hey, are they squashed snails down there"? Chiaotzu was reffering to the 3 squished eye balls.  
"Yes sweetie. Now let us go. I have been waiting for this for so long", said The Ox-King, picking Chiaozu up, going very hard in the pants.  
"Oh Tien", squealled Chiaotzu, with glee. The perverted Ox-King happily carried the naive little creature upstairs, into the bathroom, and locked the door. He then placed down his little emperor, and ripped off his many layers of fat clothes, producing a fat, log like penis.  
"Whoa Tien! Will it fit in my mouth", asked Chiaotzu, rather sceptically.  
"We'll make it fit", said the Ox-King, an evil grin on his face. The Ox-King sat his obese body down, sweat dripping from it, his huge member throbbing, just waiting for Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu caustiously bent down, and started to stroke the big fat log, causing the Ox-King to shiver with pleasure.  
"Suck it BABY", yelled Ox-King, shoving Chiaotzus head downward. Chiaotzu tried vainly to fit the throbbing, slug like dick in his mouth, but it was very hard. So, The Ox-King pushed poor little Chiaotzu down harder, until the big fat slug was fully in his mouth, gagging him.   
"Ohhhh yeah", said the Ox-King, as he continued pushing the little emperor up and down; Chiaotzus arms flailing madly, as he gasped for air.   
"HELL YEAH", said the Ox-King, as he started feeling poor Chiaotzus body. Moments later, the Ox-King could hold it no longer! He exploded inside of Chiaotzu, causing the little Emperor to go flying backwards, the Ox-Kings """"JUICES"""" flowing from his mouth.   
"Yeah baby", yelled the Ox-King, winking at Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu made some sort of weird noise, which the Ox-King took as his cue.  
"Okay, I'm going up your butt", yelled the fat oaf, pinning Chiaotzu to the wall, and driving his fat log down Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu let out some horrified noise, which the Ox-King took as pleasure, and pumped harder and harder, until he finally exploded into Chiaotzu. That was too much for Chiaotzu. "Stop", he yelled, pain filling his body.  
"Eh", said the puffed Ox-King. But, it was to late for the Ox-King. Chiaotzu self destructed, killing them both. Well, at least the Ox-King finally got to have his obcession... 


End file.
